1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a printed circuit board to mount a semiconductor chip, a semiconductor package, and a card apparatus and a system using the semiconductor package.
2. Description of the Related Art
For high performance and portable convenience, an electronic product is miniaturized with high capacity. Accordingly, in a semiconductor package used in such electronic product, the size of a substrate should be reduced while disposing more external terminals on the substrate. For example, a ball grid array (BGA) type semiconductor package may be suitable to a miniaturized high performance product.
In such BGA type semiconductor package, the external terminals may be adhered to lands disposed on the back surface of the substrate. For example, in the case of a solder mask defined (SMD) type semiconductor package, the boundaries of the lands are covered by a solder mask layer, and the external terminals are adhered to the top surface of the exposed lands. Alternatively, in the case of a non-solder mask defined (NSMD) type semiconductor package, the boundaries of the lands are exposed by the solder mask layer, and the external terminals are adhered not only to the boundaries of the lands but also to wiring lines.
However, reliability of a conventional SMD or NSMD type semiconductor package is a problem.
FIG. 14 is a photo for describing adhesion reliability of an external terminal in a conventional SMD type semiconductor package. The top of the photo is the SMD type semiconductor package. Referring to FIG. 14, in the case of the SMD type semiconductor package, a crack 40 may be generated near an area where an external terminal 25 and a land 30 are adhered after a solder joint reliability (SJR) test. Accordingly, the adhesion reliability between the external terminal 25 and the land 30 may deteriorate.
FIG. 15 is a photo for describing reliability of an external terminal in a conventional NSMD type semiconductor package. Referring to FIG. 15, in the case of the NSMD type semiconductor package, a crack 45 may be generated in a wiring line 60. Such crack 45 may be generated in an interface area 50 of an external terminal (not shown) covering a land 30. Moreover in the case of the NSMD type semiconductor package, the density of the external terminal decreases since the adhering area of the external terminal increases, and the wiring line 60 is difficult to be densely disposed. Accordingly, advantages and disadvantages of the SMD type and NSMD type semiconductor packages should be suitably harmonized.